A Not So Unrequited Love
by mimizmd
Summary: One day, Frisk catches Sans and Toriel kissing. It breaks her heart, but she will do anything to make Sans happy, even if it's not with her. One Shot.


**_This a collaboration between SuperShadic X250 and I. We are really good friends and we were discussing ideas on some Undertale Fan works of our own. This one is my idea. We have hers too, just haven't started it just yet. We did a role play of it, she did the storyboard, I did the line drawing, she colored it in, and I finalized it. We also have made it into a fan-fiction located on wattpad We want to see what you, the fans, think. If you like it after the next few pages, we'll keep it going. Other than that we hope you will enjoy it none the less._**

* * *

Sans' eyelights twinkle as another pun successfully makes Frisk giggles hysterically. Her heart skipped a beat and she softly sighed. She loved that look~. Toriel comes into the room, "Sans, may I have a word with you?". He turns over to her. '...uh, sure thing, Tori. Then he turns his back to Frisk and rubs her hair before leaving the room. At first Frisk thought nothing of it, until she heard Sans mumbling, starting to cry. Frisk sneaks over and peeks around the wall into the stairway, Up at the foot of the steps, they stood. Sans is saying something quietly to Toriel. Toriel soon sighs and bends down. 'Wait, why did her head...? Oh. A-a kiss, maybe?' Frisk's stomach knotted up a bit. She went back to her place on the couch. 'I... thought he and I…' Frisk shakes her head of the thought as Sans and Toriel both soon return, Sans wiping away tears.

"i'll tell you more about it later, Tori. right now, i need to take care of some things... like growing a spine, heh?" He sighs. He stands over next to me, pretending like nothing happened, which only hurt more. If he and Toriel were a thing, then why hide it…? "you ok, kid?" By the expression on her face, he could tell something was wrong. Had she overheard the conversation? "Huh? O-oh, y-yeah, I'm fine." Frisk wrings the front of her shirt, a bit, nervously. He had an inkling that she just may have, but hoped that she actually didn't hear anything. He looked at his slippers for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "if you're wondering about what happened in the hallway, it was a private discussion between Tori and me. a... little more personal than i'd like, but... there ya have it. don't worry about it too much, kid." He gave the reassuring 'wink', waved and used one of his 'shortcuts'.

"Private... Yeah…" Frisk thought as she scoots off towards bed. Her chest feeling kind of heavy. Maybe she... had been too optimistic, or naïve. He didn't feel the same as she does. But, what mattered was that he was happy. Frisk just hoped Toriel could do that for him, in ways she somehow couldn't… A slow drizzle begins to fall outside. "boy... why couldn't it be raining somewhere else?" Sans looks ahead. It's his home, on the surface of course, although they still had the one in the underground. He slowly approached the door, hearing a loud 'NYEH HEH HEH', behind it. It was Paps watching "Pyramid" again. The door slowly creaked open. "BROTHER?" Papyrus asked, "WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Sans looked to his brother for a moment, sighed, pulled the hood over his skull and walked silently to his room. "SANS...?" Sans looked over his shoulder towards Pap. He gently shook his head. He then went into his room. He remained there for the rest of the evening. Meanwhile, Frisk laid awake in the middle of the night. "Sans was still my friend, right? He might not '_like_' me as I do him, but…" Frisk takes a quiet breath in her mental turmoil. "Maybe I'll just... See how things play out from here."

* * *

A few days pass, and Sans' mood lightens up. He laughs and pokes fun again with Frisk and Toriel. As Toriel goes to make tea, Frisk notices two phones laying on the table. One was Toriels'. Did Sans actually forget his phone? Frisk suddenly gets a clever idea. Frisk wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Frisk picks up Sans'. No lock. "Yes~!" Frisk thought. She gets into his contacts, figures out which one is Toriel's number, and starts texting. "hi Tori, ❤ i was wondering if you would like to hang out at Grillby's tomorrow night, about six?" Frisk presses send then hides Sans' phone and waits. Toriel retrieves her buzzing phone, smiles, and types back. "Sure Sans, ❤ See you tomorrow at six~"

"Perfect~" Frisk thought, "Now to just get Sans to go…"

Speak of the devil, Sans suddenly appears from the hallway. No doubt he used one of his shortcuts. "kid?" he whispers over to Frisk, which makes her jump before sighing in relief. Sans sneakily walks over to her. "ah good, i see you found my phone. thanks." Frisk gives him back his phone, hoping he won't see that text. Before he 'shortcuts' his way out, "Sans…?". "hmm? what's up, kiddo?" Frisk begins nervously, "Hey~, I was wondering if you wanna go to Grillby's with me tomorrow? I'll pay~" He seems to think a moment or so. Then he shrugs and agrees with a smile. Success!

"sure, why not?" She's asking him to go? This is a first. Maybe this could turn out for the best.

Sure enough, around five, Frisk meets Sans at Grillby's, in a booth this time rather than the bar. They get talking and joking for a while. Closer to six, Frisk excuses herself to the restroom. Toriel walks in as Frisk quickly disappears. "wait, Grillbs' doesn't have a-" Sans says aloud. That means she'll have to find a port a potty outside or go home, or something. "Hello, Sans" Sans looks up to see Tori all classy looking. "As expected, you always wear the same thing to every occasion." She giggles. "what'cha doin here, Tori?"

"You asked me to come silly. Yesterday, in a text?"

"i did…?" She nods. "huh… what else did i do...? ...um… yeah? i guess, i did?" Sans gestures to her to have a seat where Frisk once was. "hey! Grillby! Tori will have the special, and i'll have an order of burg, per the usual."

"...Pay your tab, Sans…"

"in due time, my friend, in due time." Grillby grumbles a bit, Toriel laughs, but Grillby sends up the order when it's done.

Frisk casually comes back, acting oblivious but happy. "Hi~!"

"Oh, hello Frisk~" Toriel smiles. "kid, i completely forgot!" He looks back and forth between them. "...i guess, now, i'm on a double...date?" He nervously chuckles while scratching his skull with his comb. "Oh, I don't wanna get in the way. Ya know, be the third wheel. You guys have fun~. I'll head home~." Before Sans could reply with a cunning joke, Frisk pays and swiftly walks out the door. "...well… i guess, we're out on a date, Tori. not to bleat around the bush..." Toriel laughs. "but i guess, i'll just take this chance to talk about the other night, before i get a case of hoof in mouth disease." Toriel howls with even more laughter.

Hours go by as they talk and laugh the night away. Sans was actually having fun, for once. But he did wonder a bit about Frisk. At home, Frisk watches TV until bedtime, then she hits the sack before they return. Frisk was about to drift off to sleep until she heard Toriel laughing out loud. Out of curiosity, she gets out of bed, sneaks downstairs and pokes her head out enough to see Sans and Toriel saying their last jokes for the night. "Well, I had a wonderful time, Sans. We should do it again sometime. It's always good to spend time with you, my friend."

"yeah, i had a blast too. maybe next time, you can try and get my goat, heh?" Toriel, once again laughs. Then she bends down to hug him.

Frisk couldn't actually make out what they were saying but, once again, she saw Toriel bend down, this time the view was switched. Is she leaning down to kiss Sans goodnight? Again, that knotted feeling filled Frisks' stomach. She quietly goes back to bed, tears welling up in her eyes, but places a small accomplished smile on her lips despite the feeling. Frisk eventually hears Toriel go to bed, and the house became quiet.

* * *

"i… don't remember typing up that message, but clearly, it shows it in my text that i did…" He shrugs. "eh, no biggie. i did have fun hanging out with Tori, especially these days… matter of fact, she could use all the friends she can get." Sans looks up at the starry sky while thinking back to the conversations he had with Tori in the hallway and at Grillby's. A solemn tear runs down his cheekbone. He sighs. "welp, time to head home, almost forgot Pap needs his bedtime story."

The next morning, Sans looks at his phone again, still perplexed. Did he *really* write that text? Then he catches it. A heart symbol? He wouldn't text that, not with Tori. It clicks in his head, and his boney brows furrow deeply. Frisk…

"alright, kid. i see the kind of game you're playing here. well… two can play at that game." He begins to text to Toriel. "so Tori, would it be alright if i came over to your house today? i got a feeling in my bones, i just have to check something out."

"Sure, Sans, you are always welcome, my friend." Toriel, in the kitchen at this time, stumbles and catches herself after she became disoriented. A bowl is accidently pushed over the edge and falls to the floor from the counter. Frisk hears a loud crash of porcelain, and rushes down to the kitchen. "Toriel? Are you Ok?!" Frisk sees the broken mess as Toriel trimbles. "I-... I'm fine, my child, just a momentary lapse. Must have done something too hastily." Toriel begins to sweep up the mess. Meanwhile, Sans is walking down the road. Rocks scrape against the dirt and sole of his slippers. "boy, oh boy, i wonder if the kid knows that i may have caught onto her little ruse… well, i've acted before. I can do it again. and i guarantee, she is going to have a 'bad' time."

Frisk finishes up breakfast, gets cleaned up, dressed, and gets ready to take on the day or so she thinks. Knocking comes from the front door, and Toriel opens it. "Good morning, Sans~. Come on in~."

"how are you today, Tori? i was feeling a bit bonely, so i thought i'd drop on by… you hungry? i could whip us up something… that is, if i weren't so lazy." He laughs and does his 'wink'. "Oh, of course not Sans. You're a guest in our house. I'll cook."

"no, no… i insist. take a load off those tired hooves. can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs, right?" Sans looks over to Frisk. "Frisk, you wanna help me in the kitchen…?" Frisk blinks in surprise, but nods and follows his lead nervously. They go over to the kitchen and he whispers, facing Frisk. "funny thing about phones, hey, Frisk? they can tell a lot about a person. but, have a heart… and tell me the truth, would ya? were you fooling around with my phone? ...don't lie. because if ya do… i'll find out" he speaks as if he's joking.

Frisk gets a pit in her stomach. "...I… just wanted you and Toriel to go out and h-have fun. I know… You wouldn't do it yourself. S-so-" He sighs, "kid… i knew you were probably there that night. but you got to trust me… it's not what you think. your ma- Tori will tell you when she's ready… i just… can't say any more than that. okay, kid? trust. me." It felt like a huge slap to the face. But Frisk lowers her head and nods. Then she helps him make a decent omelet for Toriel.

They all sit and gab and laugh for a moment or two. Toriel fakes a smile for her adoptive daughter. "you have anything planned for today, Tori?" Toriel shakes her head. "Not that I know of. What about you Sans, what would you like to do today?"

"well, there's a new snail farm that opened a few miles from here. i was thinking, maybe you, me, and Frisk could go pick out some tasty ones for ya."

"Oh, Sans, you do know how much I love them."

Frisk wonders, "Why was he dragging 'me' along?" A grimace on her face, but she says nothing. Sans looks at Frisk for a moment. His blue eye exposed with a solemn nod, as if to tell Frisk that she's 'got no choice'. Frisk got scared, swallowing a bit. Toriel was oblivious, overjoyed to go on a snail trip with them. Frisk sat in the back of the car as Toriel drives off under Sans' directions. They were in the car for about 20 minutes before they arrived.

"here we are, guys." A familiar voice came from the field. "Ohhhhhhh~, how are you all…?"

"We're fine Naps, looking to find some snails."

"Wellll… you found them… Heh… That was my attempt at humor…... Sorry~..."

"know where the good ones are, or are they about the same?"

"I had some Belginese Swirlbacks delivered yesterday..."

"well, show 'em to us Naps, we ain't got all day."

"Ohhhh~... I wasn't aware that I was moving slowly…... Sorry~…..."

"no need to be a phantom, just stop ghosting us and show us where the snails are. i mean, you're white as a sheet!" They all laugh. Frisk stares awkwardly in confusion. "heh heh, that's a good one…"

"Here they are…" Naps floats over a space on the farm reserved for these snails. "Wow, these things are huge! Look at that one Frisk, it's as big as your arm!" Toriel walks over excitedly. She begins to look around at each one. Suddenly, Toriel frowns and starts to breathe hard. She grips at her chest as if to ease her supposedly beating heart. "Tori?! Tori! can ya hear me?" Sans sprints out as he noticed Toriel in vertigo.

They all head for the hospital. Frisk, deep in thought, "What is going on?! ...Why did Sans drag me into this? He didn't do something, did he?!"

"Tori, Tori! stay with me okay? you're gonna be alright." He exclaims to Toriel as he holds her hand while she is wheeled into the E.R. Sans and Frisk sit in the waiting area. Frisk was shaking, teary eyed, and scared. Alphys walked in with the charts, with a solemn look on her face. It looked like she was carrying a heavy burden. "well, doc...? how bad is it...?" Sans said before Alphys shook her head, then looked up at the two of them. A silence and a weight fell over the room that was almost surreal. "I- I'm sorry, you two… b-but Toriel has been diagnosed with MES… M-Magic Evaporation Syndrome." Frisk turns pale in worry as Alphys hurriedly explains. The more Alphys said, the sadder Frisk felt, until she bursts out into her hands. "so… she has cancer AND MES?"

"Y-yes, b-but the MES is caused by the cancer." Frisk cries, wrapping her arms around her for comfort. Cancer usually meant death… So many were lost during her time in the underground, and now Toriel too…She feels a gentle touch on her back, then Sans spoke, breakage to his voice. "l-listen k-kid, when we think someone will be with us forever…" He chokes up, wraps his arms around Frisk and holds her tightly. Tears begin to fall from his boney sockets. Just then, a crash came from the doors of the E.R. "Excuse me, where is Toriel Dreemurr?! I had word that she was rushed here earlier." Alphys waved him over. Agore ran over to Alphys, body shaking, his mind racing. "Where is she, Alphys?!" "S-she's right behind t-this door. P-Please, try to stay calm and follow-" Asgore, not thinking, ran past her. "Toriel! Toriel where are you?!" Toriel in her bed, eyes opening slowly, her voice is as soft as a coo of a dove. "...Asgore…?"

Frisk, held tightly in Sans' arms. His earlier threat from this morning comes to mind, and she freezes in fear. What was he gonna do…? After Asgore is no longer heard, Sans lets go as suddenly as he had gripped her. Had he remembered his "promise" to give her a bad time?

By her expression, he could tell what she was probably thinking. "...listen, kid. when i gave you 'the eye' in the living room… i'm sorry, i… just wanted you to come along. and i knew, if you felt threatened, that you would feel like you had no other choice… Tori… she's been keeping this from you for a long time. i kept telling her to tell you… she would always give me excuses like, 'i don't want her to worry' or 'i want her to be happy as long as possible. i don't need her to grieve over me while i'm still alive." He sighs. "things got complicated from then on… i got to know though, kid. i know this… may not be the best time and all, but why set me up on a date with her?"

"...Wh-when you were talking with her… You got upset, and she um… kissed you, s-so I figured-"

"wait… that night in the stairway? oh, kid…" he starts laughing hysterically. "let- let me explain something to ya, kid. that night, she was telling me that the doctor recently told her that she may have a month left at best. the treatments weren't working. and that 'kiss' you thought you saw, was actually a hug. she was trying to comfort me… but it didn't take… for either of us… that's what you saw that night… now, i'm not going to lie, i have been working on some way to help Toriel, but it is an extremely risky procedure… but at this point, it seems to be her only shot… unless… but enough about that, let's go see how she's doing huh?" Sans gently pushes Frisk towards Toriel's hospital room.

Meanwhile, in the room with Toriel, "Toriel… I know what I did in the past was wrong… but… I feel… I can make it up to you… I'm not sure how just yet, but I love you… I always have… I always will… even if you hate me… The day you left… it tore my soul in two." Sans opens up the curtain. "There is a way, Your Majesty. But… it's a one way trip…"

"O-one way trip? What did that mean?" Frisk thought. Sans looks over at Frisk and she jumps a bit. He looks… Sad. Heartbroken, even, at Frisk. "Why? Toriel is sick, not me…" He sighs before he starts to explain himself. "Your Majesty, the procedure would only work…" Alphys comes in at that time to interrupt, "I-if the monster that gave what we need, were of the same gynos... " Sans continues, "what that means everybody, is that, what we need, would have to come from another monster of Toriel's type. "Y-you see, the cancer affects the gland that allows us monsters t-to use magic. Over time, t-this gland will dissipate magic and we… as monsters… d-die... usually after two monsters make an offspring. Unfortunately, due to…circumstances beyond nature… the magic was unable to be released within Toriel. T-That being the case, the m-magic that is stored within the gland began to grow cancerous cells. That, in combination with her stress, over… The past hundred years or so… T-took it's t-toll. H-had we known about this earlier, we could've removed it with a simple surgery. B-but now the growth is too great, there is no telling how long now…" Alphys lowers her head.

"that's where i come in. after doing a little research and some poking around, i came to find that there is but one cure. but, like i said, it is incredibly risky."

"Risky…?" He motions Frisk over to him, and she hesitantly obeys. Sans takes Frisk's hand. "in plain english folks. we would need king Asgore to give up that gland… toriel will get better… but…" Sans' eyelights go dark and lowers his head in turn. "b-but, the monster giving up that gland, w-would d-die… for that gland influences our magic and how the way we live… the transplant… a-and any possible number of things can g- go wrong." Alphys shakes. She doesn't want to continue. "so in short…" Sans grips Frisk's hand even tighter. "you could lose one… or both of your adoptive parents during the whole procedure…"

Frisk's heart seems to stop, everything going into slow motion. "No… No… Th-there had to be another way! Alphys said they hadn't caught it in time. Time…" Frisk swallows hard. "But doing *that* would… break my promise to Sans." Sans sees her look and instantly gets worried, coming around to look at her face to face. "are you thinking what i think your thinking?" Sans gives her the look, that expressionless look when you knew he was serious. She is. That determination of hers. He turns his back, and in one solemn sentence, "i know you want to do that kid… it's ok… i understand… just know... " Sans turns back toward Frisk, tears brimming from his eye sockets. "i… love you, kid… now go and be a hero… not the sandwich." He chuckles softly. "i'll see ya around...kid." Frisk's own tears spill over and she hugs him tight. Then she steps back and gives a small, shaky smile before pressing Reset.

Sans reaches out for Frisk one last time as she vanishes, tears streaming over his face. Then like a blink of an eye, she was gone. Visions of the past swirled around Frisk, events she had seen, events that were yet to happen. Then, like a flash, she was standing on the cliff overlooking the sunset. She looked over to Toriel with extreme concern. Sans sensed and looked over to Frisk. He became enraged. Frisk would take Toriel to sit her down and try to explain events that would come to pass.

"you promised, kid!" Sans points his finger toward her, getting close in order to corner her. "BROTHER! WAIT! ...it seems she has something she needs to say." "What is going on?" Toriel exclaims in all the confusion. "GO ON HUMAN!"

Frisk shakes, bursts into tears, and explains why she had reset. The more she said, the less Sans looked angry and more confused and simultaneously upset. She got everything out, and Alphys checked over Toriel. "I-it seems, Frisk is right. There is a cancer on Toriel's ethereal gland. A-and yes, we're lucky to catch it so early." Alphys says excitedly. "The treatments can begin, and perhaps an operation if needed. She will survive this."

"WOWIE, FRISK IS A HERO!"

"Yeah, whatever you did to find out that info was well worth it, Frisk. How did you find out, you little punk?" Undyne smiles wide.

"she broke a promise…" Everyone turns to look at Sans. "...but seeing as it was for a good reason, i can't really be mad."

"Well, whatever you had to do, my child, I thank you." Toriel kneels down to hug Frisk. Frisk cries into her shoulder a while. Sans looked guilty about calling her out. Reluctantly, Sans goes over to Frisk. "...heya… can… can we talk in private?" After going some distance, he begins, "you know, i know, we can time travel… that being said, did i… say or do anything, before you reset, that is? i vaguely remember something…"

"Is he blushing?" Frisk thinks smiling because of it. She decides not to say. It might change what he thinks. Frisk shakes her head gently. Of course, she keeps forgetting he can read her expressions quite well. "what did i tell you about lying, kid~?" he said with a real smile on his face. Then he wraps his arms around Frisk tightly as he goes in for a kiss. He was nervous, so nervous, in fact, he was overly hesitant, almost as if he were waiting on Frisk to go first. "I love you too, Sans~" Frisk whispers.


End file.
